PREVIEW Sekai ga Owaru Made Wa
by Suupaa Gohan 2
Summary: THIS IS A PREVIEW OF AN UNFINISHED STORY! Due to...unusual circumstances, a sleepover between Trunks and Goten at Capsule Corp. is cut off, forcing the boys to find a hotel to spend the night. TruTen HARD YAOI NC17 preview rated PG13 for language.


Sekai ga Owaru Made Wa

**-TEASER VERSION-**  
By SG2  
Series-Dragonball

Pairing-Trunks x Goten

Notes-

Yo! Just to clarify, this is a TEASER to a new (well, not so much NEW as much as a REWRITE of an old story, but you get the idea) story of mine…NOT the entire thing! But since it's a one-shot and isn't divided into chapters, I can't post a little at a time the standard way…and I'm not sure I'm confident of how this is going, so I'm leaving it up to you guys to let me know! Here is the beginning of another lovely TruTen Yaoi story…I'm gonna let your read it and tell me how you think it plays out (REVIEW, DAMMIT!), in this little teaser…if people like it, I'll hurry up and try to finish it, if not…well, knowing me, I'll probably get bored/distracted and not finish it…or something…SG2 is laaaaaaaaaaaaazy…so, yeah! Oh, and on the title, Sekai ga Owaru Made Wa, meaning "Should The World Come To An End", is the title to my favorite song, Sekai ga Owaru Made Wa by WANDS, the Slam Dunk 3rd Ending Theme. But don't mistake it for a songfic, since it's not-I'm just a loser who likes to name stuff after songs…dies But yeah. Please review and tell me what you think-the completion of this story DEPENDS upon it!

-Alex "SG2" Hoffman, 6/6/06

"Ah!" The dark-haired boy sighs happily, grinning as he leans back against the headboard of his best friend's bed. "This is great!"

He folds his arms back behind his head, opening his eyes and glancing over to the other side of the room. There his friend, the lavender-haired vice president of Capsule Corporation as well as son of the Saiyajin Prince sits, typing away at his laptop computer.

"I'm sure glad you invited me over for a sleepover, Trunks-kun!" he laughs. "This is gonna be so much FUN!" Goten grins widely, resting his head in his glove-adorned hands. Goten almost always wore gloves; a black fingerless pair with red cuffs at his wrists. This time for a change, instead of his staple white t-shirt with green sleeves and the words "Goten Son" printed on them, however, Goten wears a silverish-colored jacket with red sleeves. He is also adorned with a baggy pair of orange pants, not unlike those of his marital arts Do-Gi, and his favorite red and yellow sneakers.

Trunks just smiles and shakes his head silently, the over-exuberance of his easily-excited friend amusing him. He's dressed in a loose-fitting black tanktop, a sleeveless jacket thrown casually over his shoulders. His brown khakis are held to his waist by a clasped belt, very similar to the one Mirai always wore, just as his standard choice of footwear so mirrors his future counterpart's. A crucifix attached to a chain hangs around his neck; an odd choice of jewelry one who lives in a world ruled by an unusual hierarchy of deities. He turns to his still-reclining friend, whose gaze is glued now out the window above his older friend's bed.

"Geez, you act like this is the first time you've ever spent the night at my place before", he muses. "We used to have sleepovers at CC all the TIME when we were kids!" he chuckles, turning away from Goten and returning his attention to the computer screen.

"Yeah, but that was like, years ago!" Goten replies, clamoring to his feet. He continues to speak as he begins jumping up and down lightly, bouncing higher and higher on the soft bed, giggling like a little boy. "I probably haven't slept here since I was like seven years old!"

"Heh, I know, I kinda missed our sleepovers..." Trunks laughs again, though this time there is a strange tinge to his voice. He pauses, as if wanting to add something, but shrugs it off. "So, anyway, what's been—"

He is abruptly cut off as Goten jumps too high, slamming his head into the ceiling of Trunks' room with a loud thud.

"OW!" he screams, falling back down and landing on his butt on the bed. He clutches his head in his hands, a noticeable bump forming as he grits his teeth in pain. "Ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch…"

"Way to put a frickin' hole in my ceiling, Goten!" Trunks shouts back at his friend who still sits clutching his bruised skull on his bed.

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Goten cries defensively. "Your ceiling's too LOW!" Trunks rolls his eyes, returning to his typing.

"Haven't been here since you were seven…" he mutters under his breath. "The way you behave you'd think you WERE still seven…"

_…Although I guess…_

"Trunks-kuuuuun…" Goten whines, stepping off the bed and walking over to his friend at his desk. "Are ya almost done with this stuff? I mean, what's the point in you inviting me over here if you're gonna be workin' the whole time? I thought we were s'posta be havin' FUUUUUN!" Trunks blushes slightly as the younger boy rests his hands on his shoulders, leaning over his computer screen to observe his work. Trunks shivers slightly, moving away from the other boy a bit and trying to hide the obvious tint to his cheeks.

"Uh…" he begins, slightly flustered. "Just give me a few more minutes, OK? 'Kaasan's been on my case about finishing this crap all week, so I thought I should get it out of the way first…" Goten frowns a bit, but quickly brightens up, grinning cheerfully.

"Aw, OK then. Just hurry up, alright?" Trunks looks at him, gritting his teeth before slamming the lid down on the laptop harshly.

"You know what? Screw it." He says cortly. "I'll just skip class on Monday or something to finish it."

"Aw, Trunks-kun, that's when you're s'posta be doin' your CLASS work!" Goten says innocently.

"Hey, do you want me to do this or not?"

"Alright, alright!" he laughs, backing away from his slightly agitated friend. "So…what should we do first?"

"To be honest, I don't really know…" Trunks trails off, embarrassed. "I was so excited about just spending time with you like the old days that I didn't really have any particular activities…uh…planned…" he blushes again, thankful for the naivety of his friend for it to go unnoticed.

"Heh, you can be such a scatterbrain, Trunks-kun." Goten laughs, reaching for his backpack and rummaging through. "Luckily for the both of us, I planned ahead!"

"Huh? What've you got there?" Trunks asks quizzically, stepping back as Goten presents a small cube-shaped console.

"What else?" he grins. "Video games!" Trunks face-faults, quickly rising to his feet again with a grin on his face.

"Heh, leave it to you to think of video games before anything else." He smiles. "Alright, get it set up, then. I'll go get us some snacks." He opens the door, pausing and looking back at Goten as he hooks the wires up to the various outlets in his bedroom's television. "You want anything in particular?"

"Nah, nothin' much…" Goten says back softly. "'Cept maybe some chips…and popcorn…maybe some nachos…or a deluxe Okonomiyaki…or—"

"Idiot, what the Hell makes you think we have all that stuff?" Trunks shouts back. "This isn't YOUR house, you know!"

"Oh right, sorry…" he frowns. "OK, then, see if you've got any nachos, then."

"Alright, be right back, then." He rolls his eyes and shuts the door behind him, pausing and smiling inwardly before walking downstairs.

…_Although I guess it's his stupid, naïve innocence…_

In the downstairs kitchen, Trunks sifts through the various goods stocked in the cabinets and pantries. After about a minute of searching he comes across his prize.

"Ah, here we go!" he exclaims, pulling out a large bag of tortilla chips. "Alright, now, let's see…" he mutters, going through the refrigerator drawers to locate the shredded cheese.

"Nachos, he says…" he mutters, smiling to himself. "Come to my house, eat all my food, sheesh..."

_...that makes him so cute…_

"Oi, Trunks, is that you?" a voice calls out, hearing the commotion going on in the kitchen. Trunks turns around to see Vegeta, dressed in his old staple pink "Badman" shirt, standing behind him, arms folded.

"Oh, hey papa!" be greets his father. "What's up?"

"What are you doing home on a Friday night?" he asks. "Shouldn't you be out somewhere? Don't you usually have plans?"

"Oh, yeah, I invited Goten to sleep over tonight." Trunks looks at his father, slightly confused when Vegeta makes a discouraged face. "That's…OK, isn't it?"

"Well, I…" They both turn when Bulma suddenly enters the room, acting just as bizarre as her husband.

"So you ARE here, Trunks!" she says surprised. "But you're always out on weekends!"

"Yeah, well, I'm not…" he responds. "Like I was just telling Papa, I invited Goten over to stay the night…Is that a problem or something?" Trunks watches in confusion as his parents exchange glances with one another, then turn their gazes back to him.

"...So…" Trunks trails off, waiting for an answer.

"Well, the thing is…" Vegeta begins, turning back to Bulma.

"Tell him!" she whispers, nudging her husband.

"Well, Trunks, your mother and I kinda wanted the house tonight."

"Well, it's not like he's going to sleep in your room or anything…" Trunks says, still confused. "This house is huge, it's not like—"

"Alone."

"…Why?"

"Uh, listen Trunks…" Bulma speaks up, stepping forward. "Tonight is sort of an anniversary of your father and I…"

"What? What are you talking about, it's the middle of April! You guys got married in the winter!" His parents are silent for a long moment. Bulma blushes a little as Vegeta begins again.

"Different…kind…of anniversary…"

Although known for his superior intelligence; being the son of a genius inventor with an IQ surpassing that of even the world's top mathematicians and scientists and the cunning and clever prince of an all-but-extinct warrior race, Trunks has a difficult time grasping the situation. However, it can be attested that such a subject involving one's parents would cause even the most intellectual people to do all that they can to not think about it. Still, after a moment, the realization hits him, his confused expression quickly changing to one of complete and utter incomprehension and disgust.

"You've got to be KIDDING me…that's…DISGUSTING!" he shouts, clasping his hands over his ears.

"Well, think about it, you're birthday's about nine months away, and—"

"LALALALALALA!" he chants loudly, refusing to listen to his parents discuss their sex lives. "I'M NOT LISTENING TO YOU! LALALALALALALA!"

"Oh come on, Trunks, it's a natural thing for humans!" Bulma tries to reassure her already traumatized son.

"That's right, and for Saiyajin, sometimes our instincts—"

"DEAR LORD!" he screams. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT IT! For the love of GOD, Kami-Sama, Dende, whoever, PLEASE stop talking NOW!" There is silence for a long moment as Trunks pants, trying to catch his breath lost in screaming.

"…Alright…" Vegeta finally breaks in.

"WHY would you tell me all that!" Trunks bellows at his parents.

"Well, you asked…"

"No, I believe what I ASKED for was the shorthand answer why Goten can't stay tonight, not the frickin' HISTORY of my CONCEPTION!"

"Well, fine, but is there any way you can just LEAVE?" Vegeta asks. "Can't you go to Kakarotto's brat's place?"

"Well, I guess if we HAD to…" he sighs, walking over to the landing of the stairs and shouting upwards. "Yo, GOTEN!" Within the span of a few seconds, the dark-haired boy comes barreling down the stairs, joining the crowd in the kitchen.

"Yeah, what's up?" he asks.

"Listen, there's been a slight change of plans." He explains.

"How so?"

"Well…" he sighs deeply, glancing at his parents before going on. "Listen…my mom and dad kinda…well…they just want the house to their own…tonight…so, uh…well, is there any way we can stay at YOUR house instead?" He pauses and looks at Goten, who considers the decision.

"Well, my house is a bit small for a sleepover as it is, but besides that…" he tell his friend, "when I told my mom I was stayin' at your house…well, she got all excited and said she was gonna take advantage of bein' alone for a change and she invited her friends over…"

"What?" Trunks cries, somewhat alarmed. "Your mom has FRIENDS? I mean, outside of our little click?"

"Well, not friends so much as her book club…"

"Book…club?"

"Yeah. Really just her and a bunch of other old ladies, sittin' around and talkin' about those stupid romance novels they all read…I guess it's a woman thing." He shrugs.

"Not really", Bulma breaks in. "She asked me if I wanted to join and I said no, because it sounded stupid to me, too…"

"Dammit Trunks-kun, why is YOUR mom so cool?" Goten inquires, smiling at Bulma. Trunks snickers at the remark.

"Hey, chill out, your mom isn't so uncool herself, Goten." He says. "I mean, wasn't she the one who first taught you martial arts?"

"Well, yeah…"

"Just be thankful YOUR mom is a bit more RECLUSIVE than mine…" he says, scowling slightly at his parents. Bulma grins as Goten wears a look of confusion.

"What he MEANS, Goten-kun, is that he gets uncomfortable about the fact that Vegeta and I still have an active sex life."

"'KAASAN!" Trunks screams, causing Bulma to giggle.

"Don't worry, Trunks-chan, when you find that special person it'll be the same for you, I'm sure!"

"Hahahahaha, Trunks-kun's all embarrassed!" Goten laughs, joining the chorus. Trunks slaps his forehead, blushing furiously.

"God…Dammit…" he mutters, thinking over his mother's words.

_I know that, 'Kaasan, that's why tonight…was supposed to be perfect…_

Trunks shakes his head, trying to divert the obviously unsettling discussion.

"Anyways, Goten, we can't go to your house because of some book club? Why, it's not like we'd be in the way or anything…"

"Yeah, I know, but I called 'Kaasan earlier cuz I forgot my teddy b…er, my toothbrush…at home and I was gonna go pick it up, but she told me not to come home…I dunno why it'd be such a big deal, though…"

Deep in the forests of the continent's Eastern District, in the calm tranquility of the night, the various dinosaurs and other woodland creatures begin to settle in for a relaxing sleep…only to be disrupted by the loud, blaring music coming from a nearby house situated in the midst of the wilderness. At that very moment, in the black of the evening, coming from the Son House was…

"Woo-hoo!" comes a shout from within the house. There, amidst the streams of confetti and blasting music is Son Gokou's wife and mother of two, Chi-Chi, dancing and living it up like a drunk collegiate girl. Another woman dances over to her, the party scene in full-effect.

"Chi-Chi, girl, this party is KICKIN'!" she screams, a bit difficult to hear over the roar of the music.

"Yeah, isn't it?" Chi-Chi replies in an equal volume. "Don't you just love "book club" night?" she snickers.

"Yeah, bet your friend Bulma is regretting not having joined herself, huh?"

"Hahahahaha!" the women laugh as they make their way to the punch bowl in the center of the room. As they help themselves to the snacks, another woman approaches.

"So, Chi-Chi, what's the deal with your kid?" she asks. "Gone all night, I hope?" Chi-Chi smiles and looks up from the punch bowl, setting the ladle on the tableside.

"Goten-kun? Of course, I made sure I got rid of him before I threw th' bash, you know!" she laughs. "He's over at Bulma-san's house right now. Her boy 'n' mine have been best friends for years, so once he told me Trunks-kun wanted him to sleep over, it sealed the deal! I just told him not to come home because of 'book club' and that was that!"

"So then, am I to understand there are to be no interruptions?" she asks quizzically.

"'Course not."

"Good," she says, gesturing towards the door. "'Cuz the STRIPPER is here! WOOT-WOOT!"

There are shouts of joy from the room full of women as a tall muscular man dressed in a police uniform enters, hoisting a large boom box over his head.

"Best book club EVER!"

Meanwhile, back inside Capsule Corporation, the foursome continues to discuss the evening's situations in the kitchen.

"So that's it?" Trunks asks. "We can't even go back to your house because of a BOOK CLUB!"

"Sorry Trunks-kun…" Goten mutters sadly. "She seemed pretty adamant about me not comin' back…"

"Dammit…" Trunks curses under his breath. "Well, thanks to my horny parents over here, our options are limited at best…" he says, glaring at his mother and father whom merely shrug in response. "What about Gohan-san's place? Do you think he'd let us stay over?"

"Nah, his house is as small as mine, and besides, your sister is sayin' over there with Pan-chan tonight, remember?"

"Oh, right…crap…that Damn Bra! She was jealous when she heard that you were sleeping over with me and she begged to go spend the night with Pan-chan…So what else IS there?" he grunts, frustrated.

"Do you think you guys can hurry up and go already?" Vegeta breaks in. "I'm getting…impatient…" Bulma giggles at the implication.

"Aaaaargh, I can't even CONCENTRATE in this atmosphere with you two!" Trunks screams, walking over to his father and holding out his hand. "Give us some cash!"

"What?" Vegeta blinks in modest confusion. "Why the Hell SHOULD I?" Trunks grits his teeth and glares down at his shorter father.

"Because YOU are the reason I can't spend the night in my own HOUSE!" he grinds out through clenched teeth. "We're going to have to stay at a HOTEL, now!" Vegeta sighs, resigning to reach into his pocket and pull out his wallet, handing it to the lavender-haired boy.

"Fine, but if you spend it all, I'm working you under 500 G's in the Training Room! No breaks!"

"Yeah, whatever…" Trunks mumbles, rifling through his father's wallet. "There...can't believe we have to change all our plans because of this crap…" he looks up at Goten. "Well, go get your stuff and we'll head out then, I guess…"

"Un!" Goten replies, nodding before sprinting up the stairs to Trunks' bedroom.

"You know, that friend of yours is as off the wall as ever…" Vegeta says, raising an eyebrow to Goten's retreating form.

"Yeah, well…" Trunks can only laugh, trying to cover the blush creeping across his face. "He hasn't changed a bit…"

_I'm just afraid that, if I get you alone…_

Moments later, Goten comes barreling down the stairs, sliding down the banister towards the end with his backpack on his back. Trunks slaps his forehead in mild embarrassment at his friend's amazing immaturity.

"Alright, Trunks-kun, I'm all set ta go!" he grins. "So where're we headed?"

"No particular idea." He says bluntly. "We'll find a nice hotel downtown somewhere, I guess." He shrugs.

"It better be cheap." Vegeta adds in dryly.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Trunks screams back at him. Goten can only laugh as the boys make their way towards the door.

"You two enjoy yourselves!" he laughs.

"DUDE, DON'T SAY **THAT**!"

"Hehehehe, it's fun, look!" he says, touching Trunks' cheeks. "You're blushing! It's funny when ya get all embarrassed like that!"

"G-G-Goten!" Trunks cries, his heart racing at the light touch. Completely oblivious to his older friend's reaction, Goten continues laughing and skipping out the door.

"Heh, you just need to lighten up a bit, Trunks-kun!" he smiles. "It's not something to get so embarrassed about! Your parents are only human, it's what they do!" he pauses. "Or…Saiyajin…well, same thing!" he whistles to himself, walking down the street. Trunks remains still for a moment, waiting until his blood cools down before going on. He thanks God for his friend's unbelievable naivety for not deciphering the true reason behind his blushing.

_…I won't be able to control myself…_

"N?" Goten turns, wondering why Trunks is still standing on the porch. "Somethin' wrong, Trunks-kun?"

"W-What!" Trunks' head snaps up. "N-No! Nothing!"

"Then let's get goin'!"

"…Right…" He breaths a heavy sigh, wary of the long night ahead of them as he closes the door behind him and heads into the night after his friend.

As the door closes behind them, There is silence in the room for a short time before Bulma breaks it, glancing at her husband curiously.

"…Do you think they'll be alright?" she asks.

"It's for their own good." Vegeta replies. "Trunks has been feeling this way for a good while now. All those girls he brings home are doing nothing for him; his instincts are telling him to hurry up and find a STREADY mate. Being Saiyajin, I'm sure Kakarotto's brat isn't much different."

"But…is this really the best way?"

"How else?" he asks, looking at his wife. "They need to find out for themselves, without any influence from us. Trust me, I went through it too…" he sighs deeply before going on. "This will work fine for them, don't worry." Bulma makes her way over to the window, gazing out at the stark darkness illuminated only by the lights of the outer city.

"…I hope you're right…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
